Courtship Recette
by LittlemissLazy
Summary: by Chef Uchiha Madara. Or a series of outsiders' perspective in the courtship between two talented chefs in a Michelin-starred hotel's restaurant in Tokyo, Konoha. [madasaku!crackfic – modern tokyo restaurant au]
1. Chapter 1

Summary: by Chef Uchiha Madara.

Or a series of outsiders' perspective in the courtship between two talented chefs in a Michelin-starred hotel restaurant in Tokyo, Konoha. [madasaku!crackfic – modern tokyo restaurant au] 

* * *

Chapter 1: Uzumaki Naruto

Uzumaki Naruto simply loves Ramen. For him, Ramen is Life. It's the ultimate food of the Gods.

He's so obsessed with ramen – his dad theorized that this probably started since he was conceived in his mom's womb – that he worked as a part-timer in Ichiraku, a ramen stall near his school when he was still a High School student. Naruto tried to learn everything he could about ramen: from creating noodles from scratch to making different kinds of soup bases and side-toppings.

In short, his obsession with Ramen is the main reason he went and studied in the prestigious Culinary School in Japan. He wanted to introduce and share his first love to the world, and let the people taste the wonder of food of the Gods.

Of course, his beautiful and best mom in the world is Naruto's biggest supporter being a ramen enthusiast like himself. His dad is proudly cheering for him in the side, but not as loud like his mom does.

Naruto was freshman in college when he met his best friends, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke-teme is from a wealthy family in Osaka. In fact, he's from _that_ Uchiha Dining Group, so the rich duckling bastard knew chefs from his family all his life and already had a background understanding in the culinary arts.

Meanwhile, Sakura-chan, like him, loves anything sweet. Her favorite foods are dango and anmitsu, but because her parents are Dentists, growing up, she didn't eat sweets that much. But once in a while, she had drunkenly told him and Sasuke, after attending cram school, Sakura would secretly go to tea shops, cafés and dessert buffets with her friends.

He and Sasuke knew that she developed a strained relationship with her mother because of her choice to study the culinary arts instead of being a doctor like her parents.

When they became second years, Naruto chose to attend a class in Traditional Japanese Cuisine under his godfather, Chef and famous Author, Jiraiya.

Sasuke and Sakura were shock at first as they didn't expect that from him (how rude!), but they still supported his decision after the astonishment passed.

Sasuke, on the hand, found an interest in Molecular Gastronomy. He was urged by a senpai to study under the tutelage of Chef Orochimaru. As for Sakura, she went and demanded to the Queen of Pastry, Chef Senju Tsunade, that she wanted to be her apprentice. She was accepted because of her conviction.

And on their last year in Culinary School, before the three of them graduated, they had surpassed their mentors. However, before they could get their degrees, one of the requirements was to intern in the affiliated establishments of their school for six months.

Sasuke didn't hesitate and chose the hotel restaurant near the financial district in Chiyoda ward where his older brother works. It's co-owned by his relative, but Sasuke just wanted to be with his brother and show him how much he improved. Naruto joined his rival and went there too for his internship.

Initially, Sakura wanted to go with them, but instead, she decided to go to Paris and chose a shop owned by a chocolatier, Chef Shizune Shiranui, who also shared the same mentor as Sakura.

Naruto would call her often when he could and when she had the time, Sakura-chan would call him and Sasuke via video-chat while she's interning in France.

Sasuke, the in-denial bastard, always told him that he didn't miss Sakura-chan and her annoying self, but whenever she called, he'll be nearby, hiding in the shadows like a ninja, to hear their conversations.

He pointed it out, but bastard had the gall to lie in his face:

"I just happened to be there," Sasuke lied with a straight-face while they were meticulously prepping the ingredients for the chef's special that day: it was scallops from Hokkaido. "And it's not that I want to hear the both of you talking rubbish about me behind my back."

Naruto just gaped at him in disbelief when he heard that blatant bullshit, he only heard from Kakashi-nii. So, the next time Sakura called, it just happened that it's during the lunch break of the restaurant staffs, and when he "accidentally" connected his smartphone to the Bluetooth speaker was a coincidence. The two of them reminisced their early college days with Sasuke and talked trash about the bastard like the spoiled duckling had wanted… and within everyone's hearing range too. The devil-incarnate of Uchiha harshly scolded him, but Naruto thought it was worth it!

Before the six months of interning was up, the kind owner of _Konoha_, First Boss as Naruto called Senju Hashirama, offered that Naruto and Sasuke could work there after they graduated. Sasuke swiftly took the offer, elated at the prospect of working close to his older brother– the bro-con didn't care the slightest that the Yōkai he called his relative breathed behind their necks and found faults in every little thing since they stepped foot in the restaurant. Naruto, of course, had enjoyed working in the hotel restaurant's grand kitchen despite the Uchiha no Oni's tyrant ruling there with his cruelty and iron club, so he too, had taken the invitation.

After the three of them graduated and got their diplomas, Sakura-chan happily informed him and Sasuke that she was personally scouted by the owner of a 3-star Michelin restaurant in Tokyo. She's so secretive about the place she'll be working at, but he's just glad that they will be working in the same city.

When Naruto showed up at work as an official _paid_ employee of Konoha after six months of interning there with Sasuke, his jaw dropped at the sight of his female best friend being introduced to the kitchen crew and restaurant staffs as the Fairy of Sweets by the Kitchen Devil himself. Apparently, Sakura-chan made a name for herself while she was in France and was scouted by First Boss.

He and Sasuke shared a concerned look after Sakura was introduced to everyone. It's a cause of worry for the two of them since they met their sister in all but blood that the pink-haired woman is denser than coffee jelly in the matter of her own heart. For someone who indulges in romantic books and films and a self-proclaimed hopeless romantic at that, Sakura-chan is certainly hopeless and oblivious when it comes to her romance: she wouldn't know that someone is not being overly friendly, but flirting at her.

Two months. It took two months before she unknowingly charmed some staffs in the hotel restaurant. And four months for the Last Demon Boss to be accidentally caught.

The staffs? Sure. It was totally expected. They've seen how Sakura-chan's endearing qualities worked during their college days. But the last one? That, they did not see coming. Ever.

Not the slightest!

He and Sasuke almost lost their freaking minds because Uchiha "Are you an idiot sandwich?" Madara has a heart after all. It's probably black and shriveled, but it's still beating and it beats for their Sakura-chan. WHAT. THE. FU––dge.

For a week, Sasuke looked like he forcefully ate natto and had an on-going constipation whenever he saw his relative approaching Sakura. Naruto didn't know whether to laugh at Sasuke or just curl in ball and cry from war flashbacks.

One time, Naruto had to stop the dramatic Uchiha from dipping his face in the deep-fryer of tempura and kakiage when they saw (from front row seat– Naruto wanted a refund, please) the attempted flirting of the tyrant to their Haruno "oUR heAd CheF iS trULy kiNd AnD frIEndLy" Sakura.

He swore that bastard is soooo extra!

Naruto saw that too, but did he stick his head in the pot of simmering dashi? Nooo! He did not. He's just pulling away the Drama Queen: Sasuke-hime from the hot oil while shouting and calling the Last Demon Boss rude names for trying to romance their Sakura-chan. Not that the Oni knew Naruto was cursing him.

His only solace and soothed his tired heart in this hell of a grand kitchen was the ramen he could eat all he wanted during lunch break. It's truly the ultimate food of the gods! Naruto thought, until he could save enough money to start his business: his very own ramen specialty shop, he will not give up!

Despite all these troubles and hardships, he knew that it will be worth it in the end.

"Uzumaki, what in the earth's name are you doing there? Your shift break is over."

Said the Oni to the mortal enjoying his cup of instant miso chashu ramen. Naruto had to scramble from the stacks of empty boxes and crates near the storage room, slurping clean the soup and noodles as he did so.

"Uzumaki! The chicken won't marinate itself, so come here this instant!"


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: because i imagined sakura or sasuke doing that "make it fancy" gesture from buzzfeed cooking video. lol. 

* * *

Chapter 2: Uchiha Sasuke

Uchiha Sasuke loves his older brother just as much as his desire to surpass him. This is an indisputable known fact about Sasuke, including his ability to consume an ungodly amount of tomatoes and eat the red fruit often confused as vegetables as if it's apples.

Though, his obsession with tomatoes and all the dishes made around it was not the reason he became a Chef. Sasuke was simply born in a clan of cooks– the youngest son of the Uchiha Clan's main family and he's expected to follow in his parents and older brother's footsteps.

Sasuke became exceedingly aware of the difference between him and his older brother, Itachi, at a very young age. His adoration for his brother turned into a bit resentment when comparison after comparisons were made between them. The rose-tinted glasses he wore to worship his prodigious older brother were shattered by expectations and a dream– no. What Sasuke have is not a dream because he will make it a reality.

He will surpass a certain someone, namely, his beloved older brother.

And for him to achieve that goal, Sasuke enrolled in the prestigious Culinary School in the country, which his family had a hand in its founding. It's also his mother and Itachi's alma mater.

Sasuke didn't expect to meet the precious people in his life who he bonded – albeit, reluctantly – outside of obligations and heavy expectations placed on his shoulder by his own flesh and blood.

Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura.

They're both annoying, loud and colorful individuals. Sakura have pink hair for gods' sake! And let's not breech the topic of Naruto's extreme fondness for all things' orange.

That dobe and Sakura, though… are incredibly dense individuals when it comes to their admirers, it was truly unbelievable.

Sometimes, Sasuke will just sit down and wonder why he's friends with them. The amount of trouble he went through since meeting them is as high as the bowls of ramen Naruto inhaled since age four and as many as his fangirls from elementary to his secondary education.

But, they're important to him.

He wouldn't tell them that, however. It will only inflate Naruto's ego that was larger than the Mount Fuji and Sakura would be more annoying than she already is.

Because he wanted to surpass his brother, instead of following Itachi's mastery in Medicinal Cooking (or their mother's specialty in Traditional Japanese Cuisine), Sasuke chose the subdiscipline of food science: Molecular Gastronomy with its modern and innovative cutting-edge techniques, which he took advantage to recreate Japanese dishes, traditional and common, to _make it fancy_ in an artistic way.

Sasuke will never _ever_ admit that he was seduced in the field with tomato soup, of all things. It was during the Summer Banquet Festival in his second year. He didn't know it was tomato soup in its chestnut-sized roe-like form served in a white ceramic Chinese spoon and simply assumed it's a rare kind of roe.

It was plain-looking, but appearances can be deceiving: it turned out that the dish was full of surprises.

Sasuke was stunned and felt betrayed for not knowing such modern advancement in Culinary Arts existed.

Seeing his reaction to the dish, Kabuto, the senpai who made the dish and pushed Sasuke in his current path, urged him to join the Oto Research Society headed by Chef Orochimaru. So, after he weighed the pros and cons of learning from Orochimaru, Sasuke became a member of ORS in his second-term in his sophomore year in Culinary School and was personally mentored by Orochimaru.

In his last year in Culinary School, one of the requirements needed to get his diploma was to intern for six months in one of the affiliated establishments of the school. He should've chosen the research facility of Oto in Scandinavia, but Sasuke had long surpassed his mentor and there won't be anything to learn from Orochimaru that Sasuke could now learn on his own.

Besides, he already set his eyes on Konoha where Itachi was recruited by their cousins, Obito and Shisui.

Naruto followed him in Konoha, refusing to lose in their intense and epic rivalry. Sakura was indecisive whether she should go to Konoha with them. In the end, she went to her senpai in Paris.

In his first month as an intern in Konoha, his batshit insane of an Uncle, who co-owned the restaurant and ruled the kitchen with his iron fist as the Head Chef, assigned him and Naruto to prep the ingredients to absolute perfection. They also washed the cookware, bakeware and utensils until they're squeaky clean to see their reflections on them.

The two of them were only allowed to their cooking stations after they survived the initiation two and a half months later. He and Naruto were still assigned to prep the ingredients when they arrived in the morning or else Madara would stand behind them like the Queen of Yomi no Kuni, Izanami.

The first few months since their internship began, Sasuke would catch himself looking at his right side or behind him where Sakura usually stood since he knew her and Naruto.

It's a good thing the dobe is an _usuratonkachi_ or he wouldn't hear the end of it. However, Itachi looked at him oddly when his brother noticed him doing this. Shisui speculated that he was either getting haunted by a ghost or Madara managed to condition him to look for possible dangers (i.e. like the aforementioned uncle).

Sasuke never… could never say even to Itachi that he's _probably_ missing his friend.

Itachi would look at him, knowingly, after his brother spotted him hovering nearby when Naruto and Sakura were video-chatting during lunch break.

Sasuke believed he didn't need to talk to Sakura twice a week like Naruto did. Knowing she's fine and well in Paris is enough for him. After all, Sakura is not a weak woman.

A week before their six months internship ended, Senju Hashirama approached him and Naruto. Like the servants of Izanami, enticing humans who wandered in Yomi no Kuni, the business associate of his uncle offered him and Naruto that they could work in Konoha after they graduated.

Sasuke, none the wiser at the time and not knowing what the future has in store for him, quickly took the offer– thrilled to work with Itachi and to achieve his goal of surpassing his brother. Naruto also accepted the invitation. He needed the experience and to save up enough money, so he could open his own ramen specialty shop.

Four days after their internship, he and Naruto fetched Sakura from K International Airport. Upon seeing them, Sakura jumped and squished the two of them in her arms, holding them close for almost a minute.

He felt that he could finally breathe again despite her tight hold on him and Naruto. Sasuke didn't have to catch himself looking at his right side or behind him. The space was no longer empty, after all.

The three of them graduated together, a month later. His parents travelled from Osaka and congratulated him. Itachi also took a day off and flew from Tokyo to Kobe just to attend his graduation ceremony. When his mother saw Itachi, she hugged him, teary eyed.

However, there's still a palpable strain between his father and Itachi. Though, the two of them were acting civilized as they were in public.

Sakura pulled Naruto with her to him after she saw how he looked uncomfortable between his father and brother. He's truly grateful to have such thoughtful friends.

Then, Naruto had to ruin his rare warm feelings when he unknowingly offended the sensibilities of the Uchiha in the vicinity when addressing him and his older brother with their nickname courtesy of the same dumb blond. It's a good thing the dobe's parents were there. They came over with Jiraiya and a reluctant Orochimaru in tow to introduce themselves to Sakura and himself.

The brief intervention developed, unexpectedly, when his mother and Naruto's greeted each other as if they hadn't seen each other for a long, long time. They eventually learned that they were middle school best friends. Joy. Now, he wouldn't be able to get rid of the dobe.

Sasuke saw Sakura drifted away from them to take a commemorative photo with her mentor when she thought her parents wouldn't come. Then, her father showed up to attend her graduation ceremony, but was fashionably late– her mother still refused to see her so it seemed.

To cheer her up after taking a photograph with her father, Naruto suggested, in a once in a lifetime stroke of brilliance, that Sakura should pose for a picture with him and Naruto next. Then, if she's up for it, with their mentors and finally, with their families together.

His mother and Kushina-san happily agreed, quickly taking a liking at Sakura. Sasuke almost swore he heard his father sighing while shaking his head a bit. Minato-san looked at his wife, indulgently. Both him and his brother shared a look when they felt a foreboding terror ran down their spines at the glint in their mother's eyes.

Oh. _Hell no_!

It's an unspoken fact that Uchiha Mikoto's schemes consistently brought the Uchiha Dining Group at the top. Truly, a formidable and scary woman with her sweet and gentle smiles– his mother.

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura celebrated their graduation dinner party in a private room Itachi booked in a Chinese restaurant near their school. It was owned by his brother's college friend – their senpai from the Culinary School, Hoshigaki Kisame.

While dining with delicious food, the chefs in the round table voiced their delight that for once they're not the ones cooking in the kitchen. Then, his mother enquired if he's going back to Osaka with them.

Sasuke honestly informed his parents that he will work in Konoha with Itachi.

His mother easily accepted his decision. She's just glad that at least, he will be working under her own younger brother. It also gave her a peace of mind that he'll be with Itachi and other family members.

When Sasuke glanced at his father, he saw how his lips faintly curled in disdain. He refrained from saying rude remarks against Madara after Sasuke's mother shot him a meaningful look.

On the other side of the table, Jiraiya was loudly regaling Naruto's parents, Sakura's father, and Itachi of his travels abroad and his next book that will be published soon.

In the middle of sipping the savory pork soup in a piece of xiao long bao in her spoon, Sakura was invited by his mother to work in one of the owned restaurants of their clan.

Sasuke watched in amusement as Sakura almost choked at that before setting down the spoonful of soup and dumpling on her plate to gather her wits and composure. He caught Tsunade whispering with Jiraiya and Orochimaru.

"I have to decline, Mikoto-sama." Sakura apologetically told his mother with a smile. "I appreciated your offer, but I was already scouted while I was in Paris to work in a restaurant in Tokyo."

His eyebrows twitched when a few Yukichi were passed between their mentors under the table. Sasuke looked around to see if anyone had seen the exchange. His eyes met with Minato-san's. Naruto's father awkwardly smiled at him in commiseration.

Sasuke looked away, gradually.

"Oh? Do we know this place?" His mother pressed.

Sakura's smile strained a bit, "Maybe? It's a Michelin-starred restaurant."

While telling his mother this, Sakura kicked him under the table. So, before his mother could ask the name of the restaurant, Sasuke cleared his throat and raised a questioning brow at Sakura.

She mysteriously smirked in response.

Sasuke would've scoffed if he wasn't acting. He already had an inkling to where she will be working. After witnessing the _Senju_ Tsunade won a bet… and ordering a tokkuri of baijiu afterwards with the money she got from shamelessly cheating, Sasuke could guess the restaurant Sakura was scouted.

Naruto glared at his "Uchiha-nese": as his two annoying friends liked to call his quirks and gestures.

"Never mind him, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said before raising his tall glass of cold beer. "We're just glad that we'll be working in the same city together after graduation! Right, teme?"

Sakura grinned at Naruto before raising the spoon in her mouth and happily ate the cooling xiao long bao. Tsunade poured baijiu in her small cup and Sakura looked victorious and smug as she took a small sip of the dry and savory alcohol.

Sasuke slowly chewed the crunch and sweet and spicy cabbage from his serving of Sichuan chop suey as he briefly peered at his mother. She was looking at his pink-haired best friend… approvingly.

What the heck.

"Could we get a couple serving of jian dui and almond jelly for dessert?"

Sasuke heard Itachi asking a passing waitress in the hall, slurring his words a bit beside him. He shot his brother with a shock and concerned look. Itachi merely smiled at him, serenely. What a lightweight!

His true comrade in this table wasn't Minato-san, but his mentor, Orochimaru– who will drove his drunk friends to their homes.

The next day, Sasuke watched his brother nursed his hangover. Shisui laughed obnoxiously while driving them to Konoha and making the usual pacifist Itachi to consider killing him.

Unlike Naruto, when Sasuke arrived at work, he was not surprised at all when Madara introduced Sakura to the kitchen crew and staffs of the restaurant. Neither did Itachi it seemed (or his head hurt so much, he simply did not care). Shisui quietly whistled behind him when Sakura smiled sweetly at the gathering crew and staffs. Sasuke scowled at him. The nerve!

His frown deepened once he looked around and noticed the lingering gazes of some male staffs threw at the ever, oblivious Sakura. He and Naruto exchanged a look of mutual agreement. It seemed they would have to transform themselves and become a guardian dog from hell for Sakura's sake… _again_.

Because that Sakura wouldn't know the difference between a friendly male and flirty male. _Or_, Tsukuyomi forbid, a flirty perverted male!

He and Naruto naturally fended the male staffs who approached Sakura to _try_ her "_fuwa-fuwa_ castella", "_bouncy_ pudding", "delectable strawberry covered in white chocolate" and many more innuendoes. Sick perverts.

Of course, Sakura never failed to disappoint. She took those sexual innuendoes at face value, thinking that they appreciated her creations.

Why couldn't she see that they were trying to get in her pants and eat her up?! Not one of her chocolate salted pralines covered in smooth milk chocolate!

Goddess of Sun, Amaterasu! Sasuke hoped that she would kick those sickos' asses once she understood what the lot of them had said straight to her face. Still, Sasuke didn't know what happened to her become like this.

The dobe? Sure, he could understand. That guy's only admirer that he knew of was Hyūga Hinata, who always hid herself behind trees, electric and lamp posts, and hell, even trash cans, whenever Naruto was around during college. She's sneaky, away from Naruto's notice in her obvious admiration to the dobe.

However, Sakura… fu-! that damn dense woman, who's currently making his life a living hell. She was the one who he couldn't comprehend even if he tried to, it's so annoying. And it's not because she's a girl. It's because Haruno Sakura thought his batshit insane Uncle was kind and _friendly_. _Friendly_! _Kind_!

Hahaha. What a load of bull's shite.

It was a nightmare crawling to life when he witnessed for the first time how the great Uchiha Madara flirted to his best friend with a ridiculous pink hair.

"Haruno, would you mind looking over this recette for me?"

Sasuke heard his Uncle purred, which he never wanted to hear _ever_ again thank you very much!

Sakura, the blind woman, didn't seem to notice and took the proffered paper from him. Bright green eyes skimming over the recipe before she beamed at Madara.

"Is this a new dish? Your creation?" She asked him with enthusiasm, her eyes almost glittered. "It looks delicious to me."

"Hn,"

Sasuke tensed as he couldn't translate that dreaded "_hn_". This bad! Where is Naruto when you needed him to ruin moments like this?

"Would you like a taste of it, Haruno?"

Sasuke's jaw dropped in terror. What?!

"Oh! Are you going to make this, Head Chef?" Sakura lightly waved the paper in her hand. "Do you need me to buy the ingredients in this list?" She wasn't looking, so she didn't saw how confused and indignant Madara was while blushing, faintly. But, Sasuke was, so he did see… "I could run to Ginza, I don't mind."

"Certainly. Here." Madara reached for his back pocket and gave his wallet to Sakura.

Sasuke clutched his head between his hands. He felt so embarrassed for his Uncle that he caught a fever the next day; it was 38 degrees, according to the thermometer and Itachi who read the instrument for him.

Uchiha Sasuke wanted to gouge his eyes and pull his skin in frustration.

It wasn't supposed to be like this! Sakura didn't have any reason to be this dense.

She's freaking intelligent!

Knowing him in four years alone should make her quite adept in "Uchiha-nese".

In fact, she's already fluent in his variety of 'hn', so what is wrong with her? Why is she like this?!

Before his body could truly collapsed, and he and Naruto could ever lose their sanity (or what's left of it, really), Sasuke made a decision.

He confronted Sakura.

"I'm telling you, Sakura." Sasuke growled through gritted teeth as he firmly grasped her shoulders. "Madara-oji likes you!"

The damn and dense pink-haired woman only laughed at his face.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke-kun? Our Head Chef is just being friendly." She smiled at him, soothingly.

That won't work! Sasuke deeply inhaled to calm himself.

"Uchiha Madara is not a friendly person. Trust me. I grew up with him, so I know." Sasuke wanted to add "ask my father", but that's an overkill to get his point across.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, her pink brows furrowing.

"Sasuke, enough of this nonsense. Sure, let's just say he likes me, but that's because I'm good at my job. Besides, Chef Madara is just giving me a warm welcome since I'm new."

"You've been here for five months!" His high-blood pressure almost rose.

Sakura ignored him. "Now, if you don't have anything important to say, I'm going back to work. My shift break will be over."

Sasuke almost foamed in the mouth. right. there!

As a member of the Uchiha Clan, he could speak for all of them. After all, the Uchiha loves fiercely and intensely, more so than others and this? This is not intense yet.

It's like Madara is gearing his engine with all the fumbling and mortifying flirting. But once he regained his bearings, Sakura would be in for a world of shock. As in capital S-H-O-C-K.

And since he cared for her and her well-being (not really at this point), it's basically Sasuke's job to warn her– before anything intense could even begin.

"Listen, Sakura. When I tell you Madara has feelings for you, he has feelings for you." Sasuke swallowed, tasting bitterness in his tongue. "…romantic styles."

Sakura's apple green eyes widened a bit. Then, she mechanically turned on her heels, shoulder-length hair whipping around as she gathered it to tie at the back of her head.

Sasuke heard a soft tongue clicking.

"Foolish little brother," Itachi muttered while leaning against the opened door of the staff room. "You should get back to work, too."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Senju Hashirama

Senju Hashirama is known by the employees of Konoha as the co-owner and the one who administer the restaurant in the front scene since the other owner preferred to work in the background. But, to those who personally knew him, Hashirama is actually the current Clan Head of the Senju Clan, an old family of land owners from Kyoto since the late Edo Period.

He's also known by many as a gourmand and sake connoisseur. Because with so much money to spare, his indulgence in delicious food and good sake made him somewhat of an expert in the field.

To his second brother, however, Hashirama is just someone who waste money in gambling. Fortunately, Ebisu-sama favored Hashirama, so he never lost in any betting games that involved money; his wallet is never thin.

And this habit of spending so much money began when he was young.

Normally, kids at the age of ten will be handed 200 Yen at most as their snack allowance or lunch money by their parents, which kids will stretch for a week. His parents handed Hashirama and his little brothers x0,000 Yen in a day just for their snack allowance. That's not even their lunch money, too.

Of course, Hashirama gratefully spent the money given to him, splurging on sweet shops in Jiyūgaoka and dagashi stores. Sometimes, he will secretly drop by in arcades… because he's bored and had no real friends to hang out with. The kind of friends you could show your guts and not those who wanted to be friends with him just because of his wealth, lineage and status as the clan heir.

Hashirama was eleven years old when he met his best friend, Uchiha Madara.

His first encounter with his best friend of twenty-eight years was truly unforgettable because it was hysterically tragic, in his own honest opinion. There's a lot of misconceptions about Madara, you see.

Hashirama's grades in English dropped in fifth grade. As the eldest son and heir of the Senju Clan, it wouldn't do for him to fail in one subject, so his father enrolled him in Cram School to rectify the problem.

He recalled that he was late on his first day and the only free seat available was in the last row, next to Madara. He's the only one sitting at the back of the room and no one else.

He found out much, much later that it's because the Uchiha is a neurotic, who didn't want anyone to sit or stand close behind him– that's why he claimed the back row all for himself as the Warlord's Throne and _not_ because of the following reason below:

Two weeks had passed since Hashirama came in that Cram School. He noticed that everyone seemed to be avoiding his seatmate. When he asked (bribed with a 100 Yen fruit caramel a piece) a student who sat in a nearby row why they're acting like that, he learned that everyone found his seatmate intimidating and scary… because of his face.

It's a good thing that Madara wasn't there in the room when Hashirama conveniently asked the student while "sharing" some of his sweets because he burst into tears when he heard their answer.

'He can't avoid that, you know? He's born with that face, you know?'

Not a minute later when he thought that, Madara came back in the classroom with a cold bottle of green tea and onigiri from a nearby Conbini.

"Why are you crying?" Madara asked him, a slight concern evident in the Uchiha's voice.

Eleven years old Senju Hashirama with his stylish bowl-cut hair turned to look at his seatmate with wobbly lips and snot almost dripping down his nose.

"How pitiful!" He sniffed while wiping the tears streaming down his cheeks. "Your face is _that_ frightening no one wanted to sit with you."

Poor Madara!

"Oi!"

Of course, that kind of response is quite rude, it resulted with Hashirama being grabbed on the collar of his uniform while Madara threatened to throw him across the room with a face that truly resembled a Noh Mask.

"I'm sorry," Hashirama whispered to his furious seatmate, sadly.

Madara slightly loosened the grip on his collar when he saw him bowing his head.

"… W-well, if you're reflecting–"

"But with your rock-skipping skills, I hope I reached the other side…"

"Wha–?! You saw that! Bastard!" Madara roared that scared the other students in the room.

Hashirama just laughed heartily at the face of the fearsome Demon King.

Since then, Senju Hashirama found a dear brother from another mother. Not that he needed more. He got three of them already, but Hashirama decided to befriend Madara because he's hilarious and it's truly fun hanging out with the Uchiha.

In the course of their friendship through the years, there's never a dull moment. Hashirama found.

Because people easily misunderstood his best friend.

Like _that_ one incident in their second year in High School, where rumors spread that Uchiha Madara stabbed someone with a demonic and terrifying smile. That he set someone on fire, gleefully. That he was an immortal red-eyed yōkai.

But, Hashirama knew better. What truly happened was:

Because Madara was in a zone during the Economics Class' cooking practical, he eagerly chopped the potatoes, carrots and onion for beef curry with wide shit-eating grin on his face. Naturally, as a member of the Uchiha Clan of Osaka, Madara is not afraid to use fire. So, in the same class, Madara showed-off and flambéed the cubed-cut beef he marinated in black pepper, grated garlic, grated ginger, turmeric powder and plain yogurt… that grin still in place on his scary face.

Hashirama hypothesized that the "red demonic eyes" was probably the reflecting fire in his best friend's eyes after pouring whisky (where he got it, who knows) in the sizzling pan of meat.

Of course, when he heard what happened in the Economics Class from Madara and made connection with the rumors he heard about his best friend, Hashirama swallowed a sob in the hallway.

It must've been a horrifying sight for those in that class to see Madara like that.

What an imaginative bunch! The people in their high school were surely bored in their daily lives, aren't they?

However, despite his imperfections, that Madara is a very passionate person. Once he laid down a goal or task for himself, he will see it through. He will be painstakingly meticulous about it. Madara is that kind of focused individual, you could say he has a sort of… one-track mind that have plans and back-up plans in place for that single goal and/or task.

He's that kind of capable individual.

Still, there is something the talented and great Uchiha Madara could not have despite his excellent qualities (if you really looked close enough): a fulfilling romance.

It's not that Madara's face stayed creepy and intimidating since puberty punched them on the face and left them a parting gift: desirable heights, broad shoulders, defined jawlines and attractive faces– well, in Madara's case, a warrior's face.

Kidding aside, Madara had girlfriends.

It's just… once he entered a relationship, they quickly ended because Madara could be fussy, stringent and critical when the women who confessed and dated him decided to cook for him.

Evidence #1: In their first year in High School, a senpai from Literature Club confessed to Madara with a homemade Valentine's chocolate.

For someone who never received them in Elementary and Middle School, the Uchiha had the guts to be arrogant and picky.

"You call this homemade? You just melted weiji* milk chocolate and reshaped them." The senpai's face soured when Madara began criticizing the heart-shaped chocolate in his hand. "Look, you even forgot to temper the chocolate. There's white bits here."

"Just accept them." Hashirama sighed, picking up one of the chocolates that fell from the bag he's holding loaded full with homemade and store-bought chocolates he received.

Evidence #2: In second year, a girl from their year, Asuka-san, the Class Rep in Class 2-B, managed to become Madara's girlfriend despite the wild rumors about his best friend. They have a cute relationship… if only she didn't make a bento for him, one day.

"This looked like the ones you could buy in Conbini. What are you trying to pull here, Asuka?" Madara said after glancing at the opened bento box without even tasting the dishes.

Asuka-san looked like she wanted to hurl her own bento box on Madara's face. His best friend didn't know how precious it is to receive a homemade bento box from your girlfriend.

How nice~! Hashirama wanted to eat his girlfriend's homemade bento box, too. But, too bad, she broke up with him a month ago before she even could.

"Just eat them," He enviously muttered while chewing a Caramel Baumkuchen that his aunt from Kyoto sent to his family.

That same day, Madara and Asuka-san broke up.

He patted his best friend on the shoulder and solemnly told him, "You still have your hands."

Hashirama was promptly chased by a wild and enraged Oni.

Evidence #3: A year after they graduated high school, Madara met Yumi-chan in Culinary School. Yumi-chan was Madara's longest girlfriend. They went out for a year and a half. Hashirama expected that his best friend finally found the one.

But the next time they went out for a drink because Hashirama was in town for a family business,

"How are you and Yumi-chan?" He asked Madara after five glasses of cold beer.

Madara chewed a salty Edamame bean before silently replying,

"… we broke up…"

"What did you do?" was Hashirama's automatic response.

Madara slammed his hands on the wooden table, knocking the glasses and rattling the empty dishes.

"Bastard! Why did you quickly assume it's my fault?!"

"It's not?" Hashirama exaggerated his gasping before taking a bite of a crunchy Ebi-fry in his chopsticks.

Madara sat down and a few drinks later, his best friend's mouth broke: he heard that she couldn't stand his nitpicking anymore.

Hashirama thought of giving up– that his best friend wouldn't be able to find happiness of his own with his prickly and obstinate attitude. He often worried for him like an old, nagging mother who wanted grandkids to dote on from her only child, especially after Hashirama went to a miai and agreed to marry Mito.

'Madara would be lonely.'

He couldn't help but to think such things. Hashirama wept for his best friend's love life (or the lack of it thereof), awfully.

On the day of his wedding with Mito, Tobirama made a remark during the reception while observing the large avant-garde painting hanging in the spacious hall.

"I wouldn't be surprised if sometime in the future, Madara suddenly evolved and asexually reproduced or split himself into two."

After saying that, Tobirama stiffened and visibly shivered in disgust at the thought. "The simulated horror."

"Stop that." He admonished his younger brother. "I bet my whole life savings that he will find a beautiful and nice girl."

"You're not in a position to recklessly gamble your money anymore. Think of your wife." Tobirama sternly responded.

Even though he just said it to stop Tobirama from making fun of Madara, the gods of fortune smiled down at Hashirama and never forsook him. He's forever glad that he made such bet, albeit, unintentionally.

Haruno Sakura was his favorite cousin's apprentice. Tsunade recognized her talent and recommended her when Hashirama tried to recruit her in Konoha again. Of course, as the usual, she declined his offer. After she ordered and drank four bottles of expensive sake, that is.

He didn't know what happened after that, but the next morning, Hashirama and Mito boarded a plane to Paris with him having a painful hangover and a hazy memory of making a bet with Tsunade.

"Sakura is an up-and-coming pastry chef. I heard from Shizune that she's already making a reputation for herself despite being an intern. They're calling her the Fée du Sweets or something there. It wouldn't be hard for my chérie to establish her own brand here in Japan. With her skills, she'll be famous. You could try scouting her. See if you could steal her away before the other restaurants and shops here could."

"Hmm… that's impressive, indeed. I bet I could do it!" Hashirama threw his head back and laughed.

"Oho! Is that a challenge, cousin? I bet you wouldn't be able to. She's stubborn, that Sakura."

"Do you know my best friend? He's the epitome of stubbornness!"

Tsunade placed a suspicious small black bag on the table, "My gambling money tonight."

"My black card." Hashirama said, sliding one of his shiny cards on the smooth table towards Tsunade.

Tsunade's honey-brown eyes glinted and the two Senju who loves to gamble shook hands.

""Deal.""

Thanks to his beloved wife and his sincere negotiation skills, Hashirama didn't need to part with his black card and the Fairy of Sweets agreed to work in Konoha for three years after she graduated school.

When he came back to Japan, of course, Madara hounded him.

"You hired a new pâtissier."

Madara hissed with the usual scowl on his face once he entered Hashirama's office in the restaurant without even greeting him. Still, he grinned brightly at his best friend and business associate.

"A talented pâtissier!" Hashirama corrected. "Our new pâtissier is just an intern for now, but she's already making a name for herself. Look here, a food magazine in Paris featured her already. She will graduate in a month and from your alma mater, too!"

Hashirama proudly waved the magazine on the Uchiha's accusing face. Madara looked skeptical when he snatched the magazine and perused the exact page, where a column featured Haruno Sakura with a picture of her tempering a melted chocolate on the white marble table with a cooling tray, four stacks of polycarbonate molds and stainless-steel bowl on the side in Shizune's famous chocolat shop.

"It's glossy." He heard Madara muttering under his breath.

Hashirama left his frowning best friend in his office, humming and smiling as he did so. It seemed Madara is still dubious, but somehow, she already left an impression on him with the way Madara was staring at the magazine.

On the second week of March, when the snows were thawing and green leaves began to sprout, spring was near and Haruno Sakura became the newest pâtissier of Konoha.

Madara was the one who introduced her to the kitchen crew and restaurant staffs because Hashirama accompanied his wife for her check-up in the hospital that day, where they found out that Mito was six weeks pregnant.

It was a joyous day!

Hashirama and Mito became busy in the next few weeks after the news of her pregnancy became known in their family and friends. And as the head of the Senju Clan, he had to deal with some matters and clan business, so the next time Hashirama saw their new pâtissier was when he dropped by in Konoha to pick up some paperwork, which Madara had to diligently manage while he was gone for three months.

The first person who saw him entering the restaurant through the back door was the relative of his wife, Uzumaki Naruto.

"First Boss!" Naruto gasped while holding two boxes of spring mountain vegetables that he's going to prep before the store's opening hour.

And because of his loud voice, Rin and Obito, the Head of pâtissier and the Sous-chef, respectively, looked their way, curiously.

The two friends were drinking coffee in the restaurant's open staff room with Hatake Kakashi, one of the bartenders in the rooftop bar of Rinne Hotel owned by the Ōtsutsuki Family – if he wasn't mistaken. The trio greeted him, so Hashirama asked their Sous-chef if Madara was already in the restaurant.

"Madara-oji is either in your office or in the kitchen making breakfast." Obito kindly informed him.

So, there Hashirama went.

He frowned a bit when he saw Obito and Rin exchanged a knowing look before he left. What was that?

Madara wasn't in his office when he took the folder of documents, order forms, bills and receipts for the month of March, April and May. As expected, Hashirama found him in the kitchen. But, not in his usual cooking station, the Head Chef's table.

He was honestly surprised to see Madara in the pastry zone with Sakura-san.

His best friend usually steered clear from the pastry zone since he trusted Chef Rin to manage that zone because she knew what she's doing and at the end of the day, she reported to Madara or Obito, anyway.

However, that early morning, Madara was there.

From the one-way glass wall that separated the pastry zone from the main kitchen, he saw Sakura-san putting a tray of freshly baked milk buns in the cooling rack while Madara carefully took a roll and broke it apart to examine.

The glass door was slightly a jar, so he could hear their voices inside.

"How is it, Head Chef?" Hashirama heard Sakura-san enquired, nervously.

Madara hummed before nodding his head with a faint smile, "It baked well."

"I've never baked a savory stuffed bread before, so I'm uncertain of its taste." She disclosed to him. "But it smells good!"

"Then, here, have a piece. It's the fruit of your labor." Madara offered the other half of the bun to Sakura-san.

Sakura-san took the proffered bread, a bit hesitant, before taking a small bite. Then, her green eyes widened a little. She turned to him with sparkling bright eyes.

"Oh. It's surprisingly delicious considering the combination of flaked salmon in miso, yuzu juice and zest in a sweet and buttery roll like the Hokkaido milk buns is quite unusual and unheard of."

Madara smirked after seeing her delighted expression while eating before stuffing the other half of the roll in his hand to his mouth.

For some unknown reason, Hashirama felt a little awkward while watching the wholesome and innocent exchange between Madara and Sakura-san. It wasn't like they were kissing each other or being intimate with one another, but why did he felt like he just saw something he shouldn't have?

Maybe it was just his imagination?

Hmm…

… but what if…? What _if_ there is "something" there, right?

Hashirama decided to quietly take a few steps backward to leave the place, but he accidentally bumped the shoulder of the passing youngest Uchiha in Konoha who truly resembled Madara and Izuna at that age– Tobirama almost had a heart attack when he saw him: young Uchiha Sasuke.

He was about to reflexively apologize, when Hashirama saw Sasuke looked like he's uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?" He asked him instead.

Sasuke was suspiciously glaring at the glass wall of the pastry zone – where Madara and Sakura-san were tasting the bread they made together – before Madara's polite nephew side-eyed him.

"I should ask you the same… after…seeing that." Sasuke quietly and vaguely replied through gritted teeth.

"Uh… what?" Hashirama was confused.

Sasuke shook his head, "Nothing."

"… I'm just probably seeing things. It's impossible…but still…? Haha…ha."

Hashirama heard him muttering. And the young Uchiha left with a shrug before he power-walked away from there.

Well, that was odd.

Hashirama stared in bemusement while slightly frowning at the young Sasuke's back before his eyes landed back to the two chefs in the pastry zone. Madara folded his arms over his chest while towering beside Sakura-san, who started measuring flour and other dry ingredients again.

While Sakura-san was prepping, as it's the job of the juniors of the kitchen no matter which kitchen they were in, they seemed to be having an amicable discussion.

Oh. It seemed there _is_ something brewing while he was gone.

Why couldn't these things happen when he's around? He grumbled as he left the grand kitchen with no hurry.

––

Later, when his schedule somewhat came back to normal, Hashirama heard from a reliable source that in Sakura-san's second month in Konoha, Naruto-kun and Sasuke raised quite a commotion when someone made a disparaging comment about their female best friend. Of course, Madara being Madara resolved the issue by making the individuals involved to compete in an informal cooking competition after business hours.

And after that incident, Madara started to approach Sakura-san. He will either come to her with something to nitpick or he will give her an advice… or just because.

According to both Naruto-kun and young Sasuke (which explained his strange behavior _that_ time), they suspected Madara's attraction to their pink-haired best friend. However, they haven't found any proof yet.

(…and when they did, a month later, they immediately regretted it. To quote Nara Shikaku, _how troublesome._)

Hashirama didn't know if his best friend is already aware of it, but whenever Sakura-san is around, Madara will gravitate to her and slowly showed signs of attraction.

He's like the male penguins in the documentary he was forced to watch with Kawarama and Itama once.

In the next two months, he observed that instead of shiny and pretty stones, Madara brought referential books for cooks and interesting cooking tools to their pink-haired pâtissier.

There were speculations about them, of course. But Sakura-san will always say, in regards to Madara's gifts:

"It was an accidental find in a 100 Yen shop he frequented." _lies_. Shame on you, Madara. To deceive this wonderful girl.

Or that, "I still have a lot to learn…" in regards to the books he gifted her.

But one day, Hashirama heard her gushing to her best friends.

"Despite his sharp tongue, our Head Chef is truly a kind man. He's also meticulous!" _He is, isn't he?_ Hashirama wanted to butt in. "Look, he's nice enough to bring this egg topper I mentioned to him once when we were discussing the difference in taste and texture of egg purin when steamed in their eggshells compared to purin cups."

"Sakura-chan, your geeky self is coming out of your… _shell_."

Hashirama watched Sakura-san walking out after Naruto's attempt in humor.

"Hn, dobe."

On a fine, hot day in the middle of August, Madara realized his feelings for Sakura-san while they were both drinking cold beer in an Izakaya owned by a miser acquaintance, Kakuzu-san.

"I'm planning to court Haruno Sakura."

Hashirama spat his drink. He had known his best friend of twenty-eight years, so this development wasn't really a surprise. He had seen it coming. But it still caught him off-guard.

"But I have no idea where to start." Madara lamented.

Hashirama felt nothing but sympathy. He also felt the same. If he hadn't agreed to marry his beloved wife in the arrangement their parents made, he just knew he will be miserable like Madara is now.

"Stop dissing me in your head, bastard!" Madara growled. "I know you're thinking of something rude! I know you!"

Hashirama didn't try denying anything.

"For starters, why not try asking Izuna? He's quite experienced, right? Your little brother. I heard from Tobirama once how 'smooth of a damn bas– err– talker' Izuna was during high school and college."

He tried giving Madara ideas. It somehow…backfired.

"You're going to say _bastard_, right?! Your brother called Izuna a _damn bastard_! The little shit!"

Hashirama felt offended, but just slightly.

"I wanted to say that Tobirama is not a _little shit_ as you kindly put it, but sadly, I know who my brother is…"

"I'll avenge Izuna! How dare he!" The drunk Madara ignored him.

Hashirama sighed. It's going to be a long night. The bro-con is out; this complex seemed to run in the family.

The plates and glasses rattled when Madara slammed a fist on the wooden counter.

"You're going to pay ten times the amount of what you're eating and what was destroyed if you two broke anything." Kakuzu monotonously informed him and Madara.

He quickly apologized to the owner before he changed the topic back to Sakura-san.

"You should just spend time with Sakura-san like you usually do. Like, that time you both made milk buns for breakfast, way back in June?"

Fortunately, her name worked like magic.

"Oh? But that's not enough. I need a solid plan to get closer to her."

"How much closer?" Is what Hashirama wanted to ask because they're already close. He just needed to confess to her or ask her out.

"How about inviting her to my house to experiment some of my recipe dishes?" Madara put his idea on the table while peeling the Edamame beans from its pod.

'How about confessing to her first before inviting her to your house? Damnit!'

Instead of gaping like an idiot to what Madara had said, Hashirama just chugged down his warming beer in one go. It's really going to be a long night…

One night in September, Madara barged in his home.

Hashirama had known him for a long time, however, this is the first time he witnessed the great Uchiha Madara in a puddle of mess.

So much mess.

"I don't know what happened…" Madara groaned with a hand on his face. He was obviously drunk. "I was flirting and she either ignored it or didn't notice. Then, my mind blanked when she smiled at me and the next thing I knew, I was handing her my wallet."

"Pfft…"

"Don't laugh!"

Madara was red from the tips of his ears and his fingertips in embarrassment. His spiky ink hair was also standing like an aggressive cat's.

"So, Sakura-san could extort you with just a beautiful smile and you will gladly give her your wallet." He repeated, withholding a snicker.

"That's not the point!" Madara roared before he tiredly slumped on the low table.

Hashirama sighed at his pitiful best friend. Oh, how the mighty have truly fallen.

"Have you tried asking her on a date?" He asked in full seriousness. "Because inviting Sakura-san to show-off your skills and to taste your dishes just to spend time with her didn't seem to work at all."

"Date? Ah. I guess not yet." Madara intoned while picking up his tea cup.

"You go do that." Hashirama nodded before he sipped his chrysanthemum tea.

October became the busiest and most memorable month for Hashirama. Mito gave birth to their son and his daught– err… his best friend finally asked Sakura-san on a date.

He's not really sure if he should call it a date, though.

In the last week of October, Hashirama briefly stopped by in Konoha to take the paperwork he could do at home while helping Mito to take care of their precious son while she recovered from giving birth.

He happened to be near when he heard Madara spoke.

"Haruno, you will accompany me in the Wet Market this weekend."

Hashirama stopped in his track. So did Hinata-san, Chouji-kun and Shisui, who were taking a break with Sakura-san inside the open staff room.

That's not a date, is it?

"Uh… s-sure?" Sakura replied, obviously confused why her, a pâtissier, will have to accompany their Head Chef to the market when it's usually Obito or the chefs from the main kitchen's job.

"Do you need anything else, Head Chef?" Sakura-san asked, blushing lightly behind her animal-themed coffee mug as she peered at the Uchiha across her.

Madara cleared his throat, "No. Well then, you could go back to your break."

Haruno Sakura, that precious girl, smiled at Madara before she looked down. Madara turned his back, so he didn't see how she inconspicuously glanced at his back as he left, but Hashirama did!

He couldn't help the giddiness he felt. What's that? A turn of event, that is!

Before Madara could see him witnessing that, Hashirama went and strode to his office with a quick, light, large steps. He took the folders on the table and locked his office.

It seemed their Fairy of Sweets became conscious of Uchiha Madara. How did that happen, though?

Maa~ It doesn't matter. That is an interesting development. He wouldn't be able to be there for Madara in his anticipated date, but a proxy could… probably.

The night before Madara's date, Hashirama contacted his wife's niece, Uzumaki Karin.

She arrived back in Japan a week ago to prepare for her o'miai next month. He also sent one of his shiny black cards to Obito, just in case. He wanted juicy reports from the date. Also, even if he's not there, he's still Madara's ever supportive wingman.

Hashirama waited all day for the reports to come. He received it just in time his son fell asleep in his hold.

According to Karin-san's email, she was caught in the act while following them. Fortunately, Sakura-san knew her. They met in Paris with Karin-san's roommate, so no one suspected her credibility… except for Izuna, it seemed. Still, she was able to play her role of following them around as Sakura-san asked her to come with them.

Hashirama almost laughed and sighed at the same time. Poor Madara… it appeared Sakura-san thought it was an outing rather than a date.

Karin-san also reported how Madara and Sakura-san visited the suppliers' stores where Konoha got its ingredients. Then, Madara taught Sakura-san some cooking technique using clam shells and showed-off his knife skills in cutting fishes to make sashimi before they all have some mouth-watering seafood feast for breakfast just before sunrise.

Hashirama pinched the bridge of his nose as he read through the report from Karin-san.

'Madara, what the hell are you doing teaching those tips to a pastry chef?'

Unfortunately, on their way back to the market once more, Karin-san and Izuna got separated from others. They tried to find them in the throng of early shoppers in the weekend, but they got left behind… so she and Izuna went home.

Hashirama wasn't satisfied at the report he received from Karin-san. It's a good thing he sent his card to Obito. But, come morning, Obito sent a white envelope with his black card, some x0,000 bills, receipts and a single note with written words of "I'm paying you back. Just. Never again".

Hashirama found out from Rin and Hatake-san that Obito blocked his memories when he accompanied Madara and Sakura-san in their "date". Also, for some weird reason, Obito couldn't look or handle some octopus for two weeks.

What happened?! Really?! Hashirama is more curious now!

"How was your date?" Hashirama finally asked the person most involved.

Madara's lips couldn't stop twitching as if preventing himself from grinning when Hashirama mentioned the so-called "date". He's like a maiden in love.

It seemed springtime finally came.

Good for you, Madara! Hang in there.


End file.
